Alex (Madagascar)
Alex '''(born '''Alakay) is the main protagonist of the Madagascar ''franchise, especially in ''Madagascar, Escape 2 Africa, and Europe's Most Wanted. Background Alex was born Alakay, born to Zuba and Florrie, the Alpha Lion and Lioness of their pride in Kenya, Africa. However, as a cub, Alakay was taken from his home by poachers. As his father tried to rescue him, his crate fell into a nearby water. Zuba chased the hunters for days before deciding to give up, fearing the poachers already killed him, but in reality, Alex floated to New York City, where he was found and later placed at the Central Park Zoo. There he was renamed "Alex" and became friends with zoo mates Marty, Melman and Gloria. Personality As a child, Alex (then known as Alakay) was playful, innocent, and loved both his parents. He would often dance and mess around while his father tried gaining his attention. When he landed in New York, Alex was at first shy and frightened before suddenly, he began performing in front of a crowd of humans. While he can be good-natured and comical, sometimes Alex was downright selfish. Especially in Madagascar, the first film, he did give Marty gifts but they were mostly merchandise that depicted Alex on the front. However, his character mellows over the course of the films. He also had a slight infatuation with stakes before being introduced to fish when Rico made a dish. After being out of civilization and at home in the zoo, Alex became crazed, willing to eat anything, including his own best friends. Due to this, Alex refused to come near Marty when he came to bring his best friend back in order to protect his best friends. During the events of Escape to Africa, Alex realizes he was not a very good friend to Marty, even before they left New York. Instead, he decided to instead pay more attention to his other friends' feelings rather than how everything affects him. He never brushed off an opportunity to show. This caused Marty to repeatedly call Alex a "show off," which also was what caused Alex to see he should treat his friends better. After finally being reunited with his family, Alex was overjoyed to be with his parents again, even entering a warm embrace with them. However, after Alex embarrasses himself and shames his father, Alex wanted Zuba to accept him for who he is During their escape in Europe's Most Wanted, Alex has fallen in love with Gia, one of the circus animals at Circus Zaragoza. They genuinely fall in love with each other at the end of the film. He can sometimes get nervous as well, often from his attempts to flirt with Gia. He morphed over the course of three films, maintaining an adventurous, brave, and well-intentioned lion. Madagascar franchise Madagascar Madagascar: Escape to Africa Madagascar: Europe's Most Wanted In the third and final film of the Madagascar trilogy, Alex and his friends celebrate his brithday. However, they are impatient that the Penguins have not returned and decide to go to New York themselves. Trivia Category:Madagascar Characters Category:Lions Category:Male Characters Category:Animal Characters Category:DreamWorks characters